supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family Revisited/Transcript
12 Years Ago... see a sign called 12 years ago Sam: "(bleep) OFF! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!" And now... screams like a banshee at the top of her lungs pushes a horse Adelle: "I'M WATCHING PB&J OTTER, MUMMY! GO AWAY!" Announcer: "Jo revisits the Remanos to tame a terrifying girl." Adelle: “I HATE YOU, ROWAN!” puts Adelle in her room Announcer: "The family is not in Lincoln, NE, but Des Moines, IA." Observation Begins launches a bird with a slingshot outside against the house stabs a mouse with a knife pulls a raccoon by the tail raccoon bites Adelle bonks a rabbit on the head with a toy hammer Sam: "No Adelle, don't do that!!" catches the bird, puts a plaster on the mouse, snatches the raccoon off her, and puts the rabbit away from Adelle Adelle: "I WANNA PLAY SLINGSHOT WITH BIRDIE! UNCLE SAM! I'M PLAYING! GO AWAY!" Sam: "That is also dangerous, if you pulled the raccoon's tail, it might bite you, also do not bonk a rabbit on it's head, that could hurt it, and don't stab the mouse with a knife, it might die, don't do that with the bird because it might get hurt if you do that, and you do not tell me to go away." consficates Adelle's slingshot and toy hammer Adelle: “I WANT MY SLINGSHOT AND MY TOY HAMMER!!!!!!, and ”F**K YOU, UNCLE SAM!!!” Sam: “IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, ADELLE, I WILL PUT YOU IN TIME OUT!” Adelle: “F**K YOU!!” Puts Adelle In Time Out Long Time, No see Jo: "Bruna, how are you doing?" Bruna: "I am doing fine, thanks. We're having a family reunion." runs to Jo Meghann: "Hey Jo." Jo: "Meghann! what a nice suprise!" Bruna: "Meghann is also pregnant with her upcoming daughter and son." is cooking dinner Bruna: "Joshua and Sam are training to be animal doctors in college." Sam and Joshua: "But we have one problem." is heard Sam: "Adelle." is trying to hurt a snowy white rabbit Joshua: "No, don't do that!" Adelle: "I'M PLAYING BONK THE BUNNY!" Joshua: "The Rabbit's name is Yin, i am planning on to give Orla her for her Quinceanera which is her 15th birthday, but i am worried that Adelle might torture Yin." Jo: "How do you like it in Iowa?" runs up to Jo Joshua: "That's Pixie, like Yin, also gets hurt by Adelle." Meghann: "Adelle will punch my womb, throw rocks at Pixie, bonk Yin on her head with a toy hammer which i am worried because we had to go to the vet last time because Yin fell unconsious, pull raccoons by their tails, she even killed a bird Rowan kept as a pet by launching it from a slingshot then it hit an electric wire and stabs mice and rats with knives." Jo: "My word...." Meghann: "Adelle is Katarina's daughter, she also has little Cheryl, who is 3 months old." Katarina: "It is possible that Adelle might have been copying violent acts she sees in cartoons." Jo: "How is Aidan?" Katarina: "He is in middle school right now and he is now 11 years old. He is a straight-A student." Jo: "Hello, Rowan!" Rowan: "Hello, Jo, But I am Afraid that Adelle will ruin my upcoming wedding." Naughty Platform Techique Jo: "It wasn't long until Adelle punched Meghann's womb containing her upcoming son and daughter." punches Meghann's womb Meghann: "Ow! Adelle! please be a good cousin for your twin cousins!" again punches Meghann's womb Meghann: "Mom, Adelle punched my womb!" Bruna: "Adelle, we do not punch people in the womb. Grandma is putting you in timeout on the Naughty Platform." [Bruna deposits Adelle onto the the Naughty Platform and confiscates her Rolie Polie Olie ''DVDs] Adelle: "I HATE YOU GRANDMA!" Bruna: "You just lost your PB&J Otter books because you spoke back to me rudely." Adelle: "I WANT MY PB&J OTTER BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKS!!!!!!!!!" Bruna: "You should've thought about it before you talked back to grandma." Orla's 15th Birthday Party and Quinceanera '''Jo: "Orla became 15 and she is having a Lady Gaga-themed birthday with all of her friends, as well as a Quinceanera."' meets up with her friends, Serena, Windy, Micca, Danielle, Yuki, Cecillia, Arlene, Sabrina, Kaitlin, and Priscilla is in a dress Orla: "Hi, guys, come in!" Hugo: "Ohhh Orla... you grew up so fast!" Orla "I was really really happy about turning 15." hugs Hugo Orla: "I love you dad, this is going to be awesome." Gaga's Poker Face is playing in the background Hugo: "Also we have a suprise for you." comes out with Yin behind his back Orla: "What's that Joshua?" shows Orla the rabbit Orla: "Awww, what did you call it?" Joshua: "Yin." Orla: "She's so cute." takes Yin from Joshua's hands and puts it on the table Jo: Then Adelle started to ruined it grabs a toy mallet, crawls up on the table, and whacks Yin on the head several times Adelle: "BONK THE BUNNY TIME!" Orla: "Adelle, no! Leave my new rabbit Yin alone!" changes the music to Rollie Polie Olie Adelle: “I DID!!!!! BUT I WILL HAVE PB&J OTTER!!!!!!!” Meghann Goes Into Labor in in hospital, giving birth Doctor: "Push Meghann, push!" Meghann: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Jo: "Katarina booked the hospital for Meghann, it was a really bloody birth." comes in Katarina: "Meghann, you have to push." see the baby's head crowning Doctor: "I can see the head." Katarina: "Holy (bleep)!" Meghann: "Katarina, I'm scared!" comes in to help Meghann Aidan: "Mom, why is Meghann in labor?" Katarina: "Because, she is giving birth." Doctor: "Just one more push!" Meghann: "(screams louder) OH MY GOD!!!" see a baby crying Doctor: "It's a boy!" doctor handles baby A to Meghann Meghann: "I'll name you Brian." Katarina: "Awwww!" Aidan: "Wow!" Meghann: "(feels another sharp pain in her stomach) Ooh, there's another baby coming, handle baby Brian!" handles baby Brian to Katarina pushes harder Meghann: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" see baby B crying Doctor: "It's a girl!" doctor handles baby B to Meghann Meghann: "I'll name you Agatha." Doctor: "You have to push, Meghann." pants as she pushes Aidan has to do homework is doing his science homework Katarina: "Aidan, what's wrong?" Aidan: "I can't concentrate because of Adelle screaming and watching PB&J Otter" Adelle: "Ha ha Aidan! I'm going to take your school things to the garbage can!" snatches Aidan's homework, case-it zipper binder, Aidan's folders, Aidan's textbooks, Aidan's notebooks, and Aidan's school supplies and puts them all in the garbage can cries on Katarina bites Aidan's leg Adelle: "SHUT UP YOU (bleep)Y OVERWEIGHT TUBBY LAZY FAT FILTHY ANIMAL! I PLACED YOUR THINGS IN THE TRASH!" Katarina: "Right, Adelle Kimi Remano! you're going to the Naughty Platform!" cut to: Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Orla, Hugo, Bruna, Bryce, and Jose are taking a walk with Brian, Agatha, and Cheryl cut to: brings Adelle to the Naughty Platform Katarina: "You're in this platform for being mean, rude, and disrespectful to Aidan, giving him rude comments, disturbing him while doing homework and you threw his property to the trash can." flips Katarina off and gives her the middle finger confiscates Adelle's PB&J Otter DVDs cut to: seven amok runners that used to misbehave, Hugo, Bruna, and the babies are at the Liberty Science Center Attendant: "How many do you have mister?" Hugo: "Everybody minus Aidan, Katarina and Adelle." holds her twins cut to: smacks Katarina on the face extremely hard with a frying pan Katarina: "NO! YOU'VE LOST YOUR iPAD!" Adelle: "Don't take away my stuff, dumb hag!" is crying about his homework cut to: runs up with his siblings to see the movie Bruna: "Wait! The movie didn't start yet!" Hugo: "5 minutes, seven of you." is playing with her iPhone 5 minutes later movie starts Meghann: "Lookie there, it's the Pyramid of Giza!" cut to: is taking a walk to see Meghann, Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Orla, Jose, Bryce, Cheryl, Hugo, Bruna, Brian, and Agatha Adelle: "Sorry mummy." Adelle VS. the babysitter Jo: Aidan is going to visit his great grandmother, Katarina is going to a rehab to see her friend's mother, Orla, Jose and Bryce are going to school, Rowan, Sam, Joshua and Meghann are going to the gym, and Bruna and Hugo are going to their business offices so I provided a young babysitter named Jeanne to look after Adelle Brian, Agatha, and Cheryl. Jeanne: Hi, you must be Adelle throws a toy at Jeanne Jeanne: No Adelle, we do not throw things at people! spits on jeanne Jeanne: We don't spit. Adelle: Can I torture Pixie? Jeanne: No you may not. bites Pixie Jeanne: Adelle! Stop! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Birth Scenes Category:Birth Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts